Amongst The Cherry Blossom Trees
by Gerkyhen
Summary: As Team 8 take a break from training and sit down to rest; Hinata realises something. KibaHina. R&R


Amongst the cherry blossom trees

_This was originally just for a challenge on Tumblr…but then I decided I may as well put it up on here. It's KibaHina, don't like, don't read. Thank you ^_^ It's just a quick, one-shot. _

Hinata sighed contentedly to herself as another fresh, scented gust of wind sailed past her. Kiba, Shino and herself were currently taking a break from their training and the place they had chosen to settle down in was a virtual paradise.

They were in a clearing surrounded by many blossom trees; these were responsible for the fresh, delightful scent currently tickling the Hyuga's nostrils. The early morning sun shone dully from behind a few grey clouds keeping the temperature at a nice, cool level.

Kiba snuffled and moved slightly beside her and the heiress looked down to regard him. As soon as the three had settled down; Kiba had opted to fall straight to sleep, Akamaru followed closely after and the two were currently resting on each other; Akamaru's head on Kiba's lap as the Inuzuka lazily stroked the dog's soft ears. Hinata was leaning against a stump of tree that had obviously once been the centre of the gorgeous clearing they were currently in. A little way, away; Shino was sitting on the soft, cushioning grass seemingly looking for insects. As another calming gust of wind embraced them; Akamaru suddenly let out a loud sneeze.

"What?" Kiba jerked awake immediately. "Huh? Enemies?" The Inuzuka suddenly hurled out a shuriken -still clearly in the throes of sleep- into the forest before settling back down.

Hinata, who had been giggling gently to herself; at her team mates antics, stopped immediately once Kiba's head rested upon her thigh.

Akamaru yawned loudly, looked at Hinata for a while before padding away, over to annoy Shino. Hinata watched the dog leave before turning back to look at Kiba. The boy's head was resting on her thigh, both of his hands lay on his chest and a happy smile rested on his face. This was a new experience for Hinata, seeing her team mate so quiet and peaceful. Kiba was usually the most animated of the team; his face always breaking into enormous grins or into angry scowls accordingly; though Hinata herself had never been on the receiving end of any angry scowls.

Of course; Team 8 slept near each other on every mission, but Hinata hadn't exactly taken it upon herself to stare at her team mate and one of her best friends, but now he had his head on her lap and she felt she may as well examine his face, even if it was just out of mere interest…though some, niggling little thing in the back of Hinata's mind told her that perhaps it was more than just interest.

However, the girl ignored these thoughts and instead contented herself with looking at Kiba. His lightly tanned skin was smooth, save for the slightest hint of stubble along his jawline; the garish red marks of his clan complimented his long, thick eyelashes; something Hinata had never noticed before. She gazed at his eyelashes in delight, charmed by such a simple thing.

His messy hair was soft and though unkempt had a rather beguiling quality to it. Before she could stop herself, Hinata gently stroked his hair. Kiba murmured slightly, but did not awake; giving the Hyuga more courage to persist.

She slowly began stroking his soft, spikes as she continued to examine his face. Her gaze fell upon his lips; slightly chapped, but a beautiful shape nonetheless.

Another gust of fresh air blew upon Hinata, but she barely noticed it this time as she leant forward and quickly pressed her lips against Kiba's. As soon as they're lips had connected; Hinata jumped back. Kiba still didn't awake; his smile spread a little more, but the regular, heavy breathing emitting from him as usual, not hitching or changing.

Hinata looked down at him, a heavy blush radiating off of her cheeks, she gently put her fingers to her lips in disbelief. She knew why she'd done it though, she could fool herself all she wanted, but she knew why she'd done it. She hated the hopelessness that came with loving Naruto, the feeling she always had that she'd never be good enough, and that she never could be.

Naruto chased after everyone, but her; he wanted Sakura who, in turn, had a deep, unwavering love for Sasuke. It hurt Hinata to see Naruto chase after his beautiful team mate…but if he was doing so, why shouldn't she? Hinata's lavender eyes flickered back down to Kiba. Kiba had always been there for her, a wave of affection crashed over the heiress as she remembered all the times he'd caught her as she fainted, all the times he'd tried to cheer her up, all the compliments he would give to her like it was his pleasure to do so.

Maybe…just maybe Hinata could fall in love with another boy…perhaps the boy that had been there all along. Kiba…the boy that had been there all along.

As this epiphany washed over her; Hinata felt released, she gazed down at Kiba and smiled; her hand gently went back down to his hair and her other hand down to his hand, and then they stayed there. Shino, unaware of the whole situation; trying to fight off Akamaru –who had taken it upon himself to sniff all of Shino's bugs-. Kiba, unaware that his dream had just come true and that the girl he'd loved for so long had realised she loved him to, and Hinata, finally coming to peace with whom she was. Finally, beginning to feel happy, truly happy again.

_I hope it was ok. R&R? _


End file.
